Aphotic
http://i365.photobucket.com/albums/oo93/dkhera88/aphoticlogosmall.jpg "Growing in the absence of light." Region: '''North America (West Coast) '''Guild Focus: PvPvE Website: '''www.aphoticlegion.com' '''Forum: http://www.aphoticlegion.com/forum/ Council: Scream Glox Dank About Aphotic: This legion was founded first in Aion. We accomplished many goals in this game but due to lack of content in Aion we will be permanently moving to NA Tera. In Aion our legion accomplished huge achievements. We lead the most dominated asmodian legion since Aion's Launch. We dominated Kaisinel and then New Vaizel after mergers. We were the primary legion to run our faction and with the help of others we accomplished every goal we set forth. We are the #1 Ranked NA/EU Asmodian Legion, as well as we are ranked #4 overall in NA/EU. We did this with never having a full legion but rather only recruiting the best players with the best skill set. Our legion rarely went past 55 members, averaging around 45-50 usually. Other legions could not keep up with our contribution points no matter how hard they tried and even though they had double our numbers. About our Members: Our members are all dedicated hard working people that like to enjoy the game. With that being said every player in legion is focusing primarily on PVP and the Political System. We want to be the best legion and we feel like we are going to have a huge advantage bringing our core group of players into NA Tera. General Requirments: 1. 18+ of age. 2. Ventrilo is a must 3. Must sign up and use legion forums. 4. Character progression is a serious topic for us, if we feel you are falling behind and are not contributing to the legion we will pull you aside give you a warning, if it continues to go unchanged you will be guild removed. 5. Bring a mature attitude into legion, we do not tolerate trolling and QQing. Guild Rankings: The legion is not run by only one person, but instead by a council of 3 individuals. We will be adding an additional two players to the council once NA release is out so that the legion is lead by 5 individuals. These three people are the legion leaders and can be approached about any situation. The next ranks are given to Senior Members that are trusted long standing members, they have slightly higher responsibilities and have access to things such as legion warehouse and invitations. The remaining members are put into a "Member" rank, these are our everyday members. Our new recruits will have the rank of "Trial" the trial lasts for two weeks, over these two weeks we will determine if you will be kept in legion or turned away(There is also an application process which will be implemented upon NA release). ~Anti-Cheating Policy~ Our legion promotes a cheat-free environment and we intend to keep the legion running this way. We want our foes to know that we have beaten them with skill and tactics rather than the use of third party programs. This legion is extremely strict on the idea of no cheating, no hacking, no exploits, no glitching, and absolutely no gold buying. Anything that goes against the Terms of Service is frowned upon by Aphotic. Gold buying is also an extremely serious issue. If you buy Gold and trade with legion members you are not only putting yourself at risk but also those legion members that you are trading with. If you are found out to be buying gold or have ever bought gold the past you will be Legion removed or automatically denied Trial Status. Botting should be self explanatory, if you botted previously or are caught botting you will be added to the list of permanent removal and can NEVER apply for Aphotic again. Botting will lead to an automatic Legion removal and automatic denial of Trial Status. 'Aphotic Videos:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOxDHYeczBU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRHwf4lLZHI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kqeblleB-M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7MecDZgXqs ---- Last edited by Scream604; 2 Days Ago at 6:54:33 PM.